The Fun Within
by harrypotterlover1593
Summary: Sarah takes her sister's on an adventure into the world of Harry Potter. She has planned for herself and her sisters to attend Hogwarts and live out a life in the Harry Potter world while minutes go by in the real world. Read about Sarah and her sisters journey through Hogwarts and their story book life as they secretly help the Harry Potter world, without disrupting the timeline.


**AU: This story may seem a bit too perfect at first, but trust me there will be bad things that happen. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"Hey girls," I called to my sisters. I was going to be watching for the next seven hours while my dad went Christmas shopping, so I thought it would be the best time to give them my Christmas gift. "I have an early Christmas present for you both." They came running down the stairs with excited looks on their faces. "I hope you will like it!" I said.

I handed them two tiny boxes with a necklace just like mine inside. They opened it up. "It's so pretty just like yours!" Commented my little five year old sister; Makenzie.

My other sister Isabella who was just turned twelve looked at me questionably she read the instructions inside the box. "Sarah, why does it have instructions that tell you how to go into a book?" she asked. "That my young sister is just a part of the present!" I paused then continued "I got this necklace a while and found out that I can go inside of books and interact with the characters. So my darling little sisters we are going into…. Harry Potter!" I said.

Makenzie started to jump up and down screaming, while Izzy didn't believe me. I couldn't blame her because I have tricked her once or twice in the past. "I am serious about this," I directed towards Izzy. "I have your bags all packed." I said dragging out each of their suitcases.

"Well I am not going to believe it till I see It." said Izzy with a smug look on his face.

"Then let's go!" I said pulling out the first Harry Potter, and opening it to the first chapter. "Shouldn't we put shoes on and a jacket?" Izzy asked.

"Oh yeah that might be a good idea." So we all put are shoes and coats on, and then went back over the book."So how is this going to work?" questioned Makenzie. "Well we are going to grab our necklaces and wish to be at Spinners End at Snape's House." I said."Snape's house, why would we go there?" Izzy shot at me.

"I'll explain later. Now I am going to take the luggage in first then come back for you guys it should take less than a millisecond. Time in there goes a lot faster than ours; a year in the book is only 15 minutes in our world." I said grabbing the stuff and holding my necklace and wishing to be outside of Snape's house on Spinner's end.

Then I was there right outside of his house. I peeked through the window it looked empty. He will probably be back soon, or maybe he has a house elf we could talk to. I grabbed my necklace to go back and get the girls.

"Wow! It wasn't even like you were gone!" Izzy said looking ecstatic. "Okay now are we all ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes." They replied in unison. I picked up Makenzie. "Hey Izzy please put your arm around me I want to make sure we are all in the same place, just in case any of your thoughts stray." She wrapped her arm around me.

"I think it will be best if we say where we want to go out loud." I said, and then I continued on the count of three. One two three! Snape's house on Spinners end." We said the last part together.

Then we went into the book; Izzy lost her balance and fell when we landed, while I staggered with the weight of Makenzie and myself.

"So now I am going to talk to Severus and see if I can talk to him about getting us into Hogwarts. Our necklaces let us adapt to the book so we can have the most experience as possible, but that doesn't make us indestructible we can get hurt and possible die, I have never tested that far extent of the necklace." I said. They nodded in return. I walked up to the door and knocked.

A young Severus Snape opened the door with a bottle of firewhisky in his hand. "Who are you? What do you want?" He said in a slur.

" my sister's and I are looking to attend Hogwarts." I said. He glanced behind me, and set the fire whisky down and took a small flask of some kind of liquid and drank it.

"And why would you come to me? I am just the potions master there." He stated much soberer than the first time.

"Well you see we need an aging and deaging potions, and I thought this would be a place to go. Plus I am not completely fond of Mr. Dumbledore and wouldn't trust him with my sisters and I." I stated smoothly.

"But you trust an ex death eater?" He said looking at me directly in the eye; I could feel some kind of probing at my head. It was probably legimency. I then cleared my head as best as I could and said "With my life and my sisters."

We stood there for a couple minutes, and then he said "Well you guys might as well come in its getting late." I went back to my sisters and told them they needed to be on their best behavior, as we proceeded to bring our bags in the house.

"Willa," Said Snape calling his house elf, "Can you please make some dinner for our guests and for now get some tea and biscuits."

"Yes master." She snapped her fingers and a tea pot and biscuits appeared.

"Yay! That was so cool!" Makenzie my sister said looking at the house elf with delight.

"Sissy is it okay if I help Willa make dinner?" Makenzie asked. "If it's alright with you can." I stated. He nodded and my sister ran over and grabbed Willa's hand and walked towards the kitchen.

"Do you want to go help, Izzy?" I asked. "No I think I will stay here." She said stuffing her mouth with biscuits. "Okay." I said then turned to look at Snape.

"So who are you?" He said. "I am Sarah Smith and those are my sisters Isabella Smith and Makenzie Smith. And well it's hard to explain, but we are not from here, but we would like to go to Hogwarts." I said. He looked at me taking in everything I was saying. "Well it's just after Halloween and I am off…" he trailed his sentence, "for medical reasons." He finished. I knew that statement wasn't true but I didn't care to start something. "So do you think it is possible to get in this year?" I asked. "If you worked hard enough I bet… you and your sisters seem to be fairly smart, but the youngest Miss. Smith is too young to go to Hogwart." He said.

I faced palmed; I thought I had everything thought through how everything was going to work out. He saw my distress and said "Well she would be more then welcome to stay at the house with Willa or there is something I have been working on but I haven't tested it yet…" He trailed his sentence. "What is it?" I asked hoping it would solve this problem. "It is a potion that helps one's ability to learn faster, but like I said I haven't tested it yet. Would you be willing to test it on your sister?" He asked. I automatically shook my head I wanted no harm to come to Makenzie. I thought for a few seconds, and then came up with a perfect idea. "I would be willing to try it out for you." I said. And for the first time since I saw them there was a flicker of happiness in his eye. "Well we can start tomorrow. You and your sisters can share the guest bedroom; I will expand it a bit for you all." He said.

Suddenly we heard giggles erupting from the kitchen. I smiled knowing that Makenzie seemed to already be having the time of her life.

"Thank you very much Mr. Snape; and you can call us by our first names so there is no confusion." I said. He shifted in his seat "You might as well call me by my first name as well since we will all be getting to know each other." He said smugly.

I looked at the mantle to see that it has been about an hour since we got here. I looked at Izzy who had been listening intently to our conversation but knew better to interrupt.

"So can we get settled in now?" said Izzy. "Yes, grab your things and we will get all your stuff put away." We started dragging the stuff up the narrow stairs. "There will be no need for that." Severus said flicking his wand and the thing floated themselves up.

My sister and I went towards the room the suitcases were floating in. Izzy and I both step into a low lit small gray room. We all squished in and automatically Severus started waving his wand; my sister and I watch as the room expanded as did everything else. "That should be suitable enough." Severus said putting his wand back into his pocket. "Yes thank you Severus." I said.

Then all of a sudden both Willa and Makenzie popped on the bed. "Again, again! Can we do it again Willa?" Makenzie begged Willa though she looked slightly sick from the apparation. "In a minute Miss Kenzie. Master dinner is ready whenever guest and master would like to eat." Said Willa. "Will you and Makenzie go set up the dining table." Severus said. "Me and Miss Kenzie already did Master. Kenzie is a very nice girl and helper, will she be staying a while sir. It might be nice to have company; one can get very lonely even with just a house elf." Willa said. "I am not sure yet Willa we haven't discussed it yet." He said looking slightly annoyed with what the house elf said. "Okay Master, Miss Kenzie and I will go now and wait for you." She said then popped out of the room with my littlest sister.

"Izzy will you please go downstairs in the dining room, Severus and I will catch up with you in a second." I said. "Fine." She said casting an annoyed look at me, and walked out the room. Knowing my sister she wants to know what is going on.

"I believe you owe me an explanation." Severus stated. "Can I explain after dinner, when my sisters are in bed?" I asked. "Be that as it may you do owe me a very big explanation." He said as we headed downstairs. "Of course." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Me and Miss Kenzie made shepherd's pie and buttered peas for dinner." Willa stated. "Why thank you Willa and Makenzie for making dinner." I said sitting down. We all sat down besides Willa who started walking out of the room. "Willa aren't you going to eat with us?" Makenzie asked. "No." She said shaking her head. "Willa only eats with Master if there is no company. If it is okay with Master I could eat with you." Willa said. "Mister can Willa eat with us please." Makenzie asked with the cutest look on her face that could melt anyone's heart. "If there are no objections she can." Said Severus. Both Izzy and I shook our head.

All of us ate our meal having small talk occasionally. After we finished eating I took my sisters upstairs and tucked them into bed though they were not tired at all seeing as in our world they only got up a couple hours before we went into the book. "I will go downstairs and see if Severus has a sleeping potion you both can take to help you sleep." I said going out the door and down to the living room.

"Do you have any sleeping potions handy; they aren't very tired." I asked. "Yes, I do." He said getting up and walking upstairs and going into one of the rooms of the two I have not been in which I am guessing is his office. Then he went into the bedroom the girls was in and about a minute later came out with two empty vials, that he then put back into his office.

He came back downstairs and sat in the chair across from me and said "I believe you owe me an explanation."


End file.
